This disclosure relates to retractable wheels and in particular, it relates to the use of such retractable wheels in outdoor applications such as boat lifts and ice houses.
Boat lifts are structures for storing boats or personal watercraft out of the water. The boat lift itself is in the water and includes a mechanism to lift the boat above the water line. The boat is generally floated over the mechanism, within the confines of the boat lift structure. The boat is typically lifted by a movable cradle that can be raised to lift the watercraft into a storage position out of water contact. Conversely, this mechanism can lower the watercraft onto the water until the watercraft freely floats on the water. The cradle of the boat lift may be powered either manually or by motor.
In northern locales, where the body of water freezes during the winter, boat lifts are generally freestanding structures that can be taken out of the water. If the boat lift is not taken out of the water, it may be subjected to the movement of ice during spring thaw, which may result in irreparable damage to the boat lift. Therefore, before the water freezes, the boat lift is removed from the water. In the spring, once the ice melts, the boat lift is then put back into the water.
Installing and removing a boat lift can sometimes be a difficult operation. On many populous lakes, services exist by which a barge and a crane are used to lift the boat lift in and out of the water. However, due to the cost of such a service, many boat lift owners install and remove the boat lift without the aid of such a service.
Since a freestanding boat lift has sufficient integrity to hold a boat sometimes weighing over 5,000 pounds, the boat lift itself can be of considerable weight. Even with the use of brute force by a number of strong people, installing and removing a boat lift can be a considerable task.
Some boat lifts have wheels so that they can be rolled into and out of the body of water. However, such wheels may have to be chocked. If the wheels are not chocked, wave action from the water may move the boat lift. In addition, if the ground beneath the water's surface is sloped, the boat lift may move away from shore due to the slope. Such chocking typically requires one to go underwater to place a wedge or other obstruction next to the wheel to prevent it from turning. This task can be unpleasant when the water is cold or murky.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for facilitating the installation, securement and removal of a boat lift or similar structure.